Dark Side - AmeRus
by OreoKookee
Summary: Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side". I'm not good at summaries, so... Just a warning. xD Violence, blood, murder, suicide. No lemon this time.


Ivan and Alfred don't really get along. Well, they didn't IthinkI so. , until they were left alone for a while. The American found out that Ivan had had an unrequited love for him for Iyears, I and had to deal with the pain of thinking the American hated him. They ended up having a steamy make-out-session in the Russian's bedroom, but no clothes were taken off. Instead, they cuddled under the sheets.

"Alfred," Ivan said softly, his arms wrapped around the other's waist and their legs tangled together. "Can I tell you something?" Alfred nodded and smiled softly. "Anything," he said. Ivan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "There's this… side of me," he started. "A dark side… It's dangerous. I've hurt people… But it only comes out vhen I'm very upset, and I vake up and only remember bits and pieces. I don't ever vant you to see it, but if you do… Vill you promise not to run avay? No matter how much it scares you, vill you still love me?"

Alfred wasn't sure how to respond. He was certain he was in love with this man, but he didn't know how bad this "dark side" of his was. "… Yes," he replied finally. "I promise I love you, no matter what happens, Ivan."

The Russian sighed with relief and smiled, then pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love you, too." He kissed the younger one's lips softly and held him closer, running his fingers through his hair and smiling happily. "Always," Alfred replied.

~xXxXx~

The door slammed.

"Ivan?" Alfred called. "Is that you?"

It had been a few months since they got together, and Alfred had moved in with his lover. Yes, they were lovers now. A lot had changed between them; Alfred had given the Russian his virginity, after weeks of persuasion, and they had had sex countless times afterwards. But Alfred still hadn't seen Ivan's "dark side".

Ivan walked into the living room, where Alfred was watching TV, and the strong smell of vodka filled the American's senses. "Have you been drinking?" he asked with a sigh, getting up in case the Russian needed help. "Nooo~," he slurred. Alfred sighed and guided him to the couch, sitting him down gently. "You seem pretty drunk," he argued. The Russian just shook his head. He was breathing heavily and a pervy smile was plastered on his face.

Before he knew it, Alfred was pinned to the couch, Ivan's hot, alcohol-tainted breath surrounding him. "I-Ivan," he said. "Your drunk, get off…" The Russian ignored him and kissed his lips sloppily, and Alfred grimaced at the foul taste of the vodka. He tried to push the older one off, but he was too strong. He turned his head to avoid the drunk's lips, only to get an angry growl from him. Ivan sucked and bit roughly at Alfred's neck, leaving a few dark hickeys behind.

"Ivan!" Alfred cried. "Get off, you're hurting me!" Ivan's knee rubbed roughly against the American's crotch, and he winced. He had never been that rough down there… Alfred brought his leg up in between them and tried to kick Ivan away, but that only made the Russian angrier. His hands wrapped around Alfred's neck tightly, and the American's eyes widened with shock. He struggled to breathe, but Ivan's tight grip was preventing that.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrists and tried to release his tight hold, but he was too strong. He started to get dizzy, and his vision went blurry…

He kicked Ivan in between his legs, catching him off guard long enough for him to roll off the couch. He landed on his hands and knees, gasping for air gratefully. It wasn't long before Ivan got up. "Ivan, stop!" Alfred shouted, standing up and backing into the kitchen. The Russian looked Ipsychotic. /I He backed Alfred into a corner and slowly opened a drawer, retrieving a steak knife and running the tip of his finger lightly over the blade.

Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

"Ivan, please, no!" he begged. Ivan smiled wickedly and stepped closer to the American, and he noticed that the Russian's eyes were foggy. This was his dark side.

"Stop!" he shouted. "This isn't you, Ivan!" The Russian ignored him and placed his hand on the wall next to Alfred's head, pressing the cold blade to his cheek and drawing blood. Alfred winced and tried to turn his head away, but that made the knife dig deeper. He cried out in pain and tried to push Ivan away, but he couldn't. He felt the blade at his neck and his eyes widened. "N-No, Iva-!"

The blood poured out of Alfred's neck, staining his shirt and his pale skin. He coughed as blood filled his throat, blood sputtering out of his mouth and onto the Russian man in front of him. Ivan laughed quietly and traced the blade down Alfred's torso before plunging the knife into his stomach.

The pain was unbearable. Alfred couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he was getting dizzy. He sank to the ground, his hands hovering over the wound at his stomach. He looked up at Ivan while he could still see clearly, sadness overwhelming him. Tears fell down his face as he took his last breath of air, and the last thing he saw was Ivan collapsing onto the ground.

~xXxXx~

Ivan woke to the metallic scent of blood. He groaned and opened his eyes, his vision blurry with sleep. All he saw was red. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, feeling that his hands were sticky. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and was horrified by what he saw in front of him.

Alfred sat against the wall, blood slowly trickling out of a gash in his neck and on his cheek. His shirt was covered in blood, and a knife was sticking out of his stomach. Ivan's eyes widened and he hurried over to him, praying he was still alive…

"… N-No…" Ivan muttered after checking his pulse. "Alfred… please… no… no!"

He had done this. He didn't remember a Ithing. /I Only that he had gone drinking.

Ivan pulled the knife out of Alfred's stomach gently and set it down on the floor next to him, his hands shaking and tears rolling down his face. He pressed his forehead to Alfred's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't care about all the blood. He held his dead lover and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so s-sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Alfred's waist.

Ivan pulled Alfred from the wall and gently lay him down on the floor, taking the knife and laying down next to him. He wiped the tears from his face with a shaky hand and positioned the knife in front of his heart, taking Alfred's bloody hand in his own and holding on tight. He took a deep breath and braced for pain before plunging the knife into his chest, his eyes widening for a brief moment. He turned his head to Alfred with the last bit of energy he had and smiled softly as his eyes clouded over. He closed his eyes and let death take him without a fight.

~xXxXx~


End file.
